Bound To You
by WingJade
Summary: Touya's unsure, Yukito's hurt, and Yue and Sakura are playing matchmaker. Touya/Yukito and hints of Yue/Yukito.
1. Default Chapter

****

AU, possibly some errors, I haven't been the whole series. Italics is Yue while Yukito can be seen, and vice versa. 

Bound To You

"To-ya?" Yukito touched his friend's shoulder. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" Touya didn't even look up from where he was stuffing books into his bag. "Not now, Yuki, I'm late." 

"But, To-ya I-" He sighed. "Never mind." Walking out of the school building, he ran into Sakura. "Hi, Yukito-san." 

"Sakura-chan." 

She frowned. "Is something wrong? Did you and Onii-chan fight?" 

"No, I hardly saw him at all today. He's been avoiding me lately." 

She nodded. "He's been weird at home, too. He hardly calls me 'monster' anymore." Yukito sighed. "Don't worry. I know you'll get the chance to tell him soon. I know he loves you." 

"Onii-chan!" Sakura stood in the doorway of her brother's room. "Why are you ignoring Yukito-san?" 

"Leave me alone, monster." 

She stalked over to him and sat on his stomach. "Not until you tell me!" 

"It's none of your business." 

Sakura, annoyed with having to keep Yukito's feelings a secret, knowing her brother felt the same way, burst out, "Touya! Yukito-san loves you and you're hurting him by pushing away! Oops…um…" 

"He loves me? He told you?" Sakura nodded. "Oh. Can you leave me alone, please? I need to call him and talk." Sakura nodded again and dashed out of the room. Touya, one she was gone, reached for the telephone and hit number one on his speed dial. "Moshi- moshi." 

"Yuki…." 

The other boy sounded surprised. "To-Touya!" 

"Yeah…Sakura told me. About you…how you felt. About me." 

"I made her promise not to. But I…I love you… a lot, Touya." 

Touya swallowed. This was going to be hard to say. //But I'm not ready to admit that I love him. I mean, I could, but I'm not sure if I do. Damn it, you made my life so complicated, Yuki. // "I'm sorry, Yuki. But I can't give you what you're giving me." Click. Touya stared at the phone. Yuki, his-no, not _his_, but Yuki had hung up on him. Sweet, caring Yuki had hung up without so much as a good-bye. "Then I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering I just told him I don't return his feelings." 

Yukito's glasses had started to fog, due to his tears, but he didn't notice. "I can't believe that I thought he might actually love me too." 

A soft voice in his mind said, _"I can. Yukito, Touya loves you with all his heart. Just like I do. Stop crying." _

"Then why did he say that?" 

__

"Because he is completely unsure of himself. Really, think about it. He gave up the power to see his mother ever again to save you."

"To save you, too. It was probably part of his 'sister complex'." Yukito ran his hand across his face, nudging his glasses askew. 

__

"All right, fine. You want more proof. Here, I'm taking over." Yue took over their form and flew out of Yukito's window. _"Someone's going to see you!" _

"It's cloudy and cold. Everyone's inside, except us, because you're convinced that Touya doesn't love you." 

__

"Why are you so fixated on this, Yue?" The Moon Guardian didn't answer, and stopped, in front of Sakura's window. He knocked on the window. "Hey, Sakura, Yue's here to see you," Kero said around a mouthful of pudding. Sakura, looking up, got up to open it. "Yue-san. What's wrong?" The Moon Guardian flew in and settled on the floor. "Yukito believes Touya does not love him. They spoke on the phone and Touya told him this lie." Sakura looked ready to use the 'Big' card, and go and stomp on her onii-chan's head, but Yue held up a hand. "There's a time when Touya expressed himself. Could you take us there?" 

Sakura pulled out the Star Key. "Release!" She switched the wand to her left hand and back again. "When do you want to go?" Yue told her the day, and Sakura pulled out Time. "Bring us to the day in Yue's mind, Return!" Return held out her clock and brought them to the outdoor field behind Yukito's school. "Yue-san…oh, Yukito-san." 

"Sakura-chan." 

She frowned. "No, we're not going back, come on, or we'll miss what we're supposed to see." She took him by the hand and led him to a tree. There was Yukito, leaning against it, and Touya was leaning over him. "I don't want you to leave me." Sakura gave him a look. "See?" 

Yukito didn't say anything. Past Touya continued, "Please, Yuki, it hurts me to see you like this." Sakura didn't say anything, but they returned to the present time before they heard all of the conversation. "Sorry, but I was getting tired. Now," she continued, "is that enough for you?" 

Yukito nodded, then whispered, "But then why did he-" 

Yue interrupted. _"I already told you, because he's not sure, or at least, not consciously. But he shows his love through actions, so you can be sure of it being true. Now, go next door and talk to him."_

Yukito nodded, smiled at Sakura, whispering, "Thank you," and slipped out of the room. Knocking on his best friend's room, he called, "To-ya?" 

****

Yup, I'm leaving it there for now. Be a good little reader and review, please? 


	2. 

****

Fluffy. Very fluffy. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next (and last) part.

Touya looked up from his homework. //Yuki? // 

"To-ya! Are you in there?" He heard his friend's voice drop. "I just want to talk." The brown-haired young man opened his door. "Hey, Yuki." 

"To-ya, there's something we do need to talk about." His friend paused and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "There's something I don't understand. You always acted like you cared about me. And you gave up something that you could never replace, so Yue and I wouldn't disappear. So-so I…" Yukito shifted his gaze to Touya's. "I don't understand why you say you can't return my feelings. Maybe it was selfish to expect you to feel the same way, but you never gave me a reason to believe you wouldn't, once I got up the nerve to say something." 

"_Good, Yukito. You're right and you know it, so no backing away again." _Touya felt a very light blush come to his cheeks. "Yuki, I care about you. I always have. Don't doubt that. I'm just not sure if what we have between us is love."

Yukito had never felt so frustrated in his life. "We go to school together, more than half the time we go home together, we like a lot of the same things, I'm really disappointed when a day goes by and I don't see you or we don't spend a lot of time together. I'm always happy to see you, and I'm never happier then when I'm with you. Your home is started to feel like mine too and I feel wanted. Most of all, To-ya, I just like and enjoy everything about you, I couldn't picture life without you, and if that's not love, then I don't know what love is!" 

Touya felt like Yukito had just stabbed him through the heart. That had probably been the most heartfelt and longest speech Yuki had ever made. //He can't picture life without me? He loves me that much? Could I picture life without him? No Yuki to greet me every morning, no Yuki to have fun in school with, no Yuki to do work and spend time with…No! The day would seem so…empty without him. I'd never want him to leave me. I love him.// 

Yukito, not understanding Touya's silence, began to worry. _"Yukito, I told, don't worry, he's just letting it all sink in." _But Yukito, gaze now back to the floor, wasn't so sure, and when Touya still didn't say anything, he felt a tear start to form. "Don't cry, Yuki." A gentle finger wiped the tear away. "If…if this warm feeling…if it's love, this feeling of wanting to hold you…it's if it's love, then I love you, Yuki." 

"To-ya…" Yukito took a slow step forward, then almost fell into Touya's arms. Breathing in Touya's scent, he whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Touya pushed him back a little and lifted his head. "For what, Yuki?" 

"Not telling you sooner. I could have been in your arms a long time before this." Touya chucked and pulled him close. "Let's not worry about that. We've got plenty of time to hold each other." 

"The rest of our lives, To-ya?" 

Touya gently kissed him. "Past that, Yuki." 

Outside the door, Sakura and Kero smiled at each other. "He admitted his feelings. I'm happy for him." 

"Now if you'd just tell Tomoyo how you feel everything would be fine." 

Sakura blushed. "Kero-chan!" 

"What?" Kero leaned into the door to listen. "Let's go, Sakura, this should be private." 

"What should be private?" 

Kero sweatdropped. "Are you really that naïve?" 

"You mean…" Sakura blushed darker. "Hoeeeeee!" 

Kero put a paw to his mouth. "Hush! You want them to hear?" 

"You're the one being loud, Kero-chan!" Sakura whispered-shouted back. 

Kero hissed, "No, you're the one who said 'Hoeeeeee!' and blushed like 'Glow.'" 

"Kero-chan!" 

Never hearing the whispering of his little sister and her Guardian outside, Touya nuzzled Yukito's neck from where they lay on the bed. "You know, I never thought I'd really be where I am right now." 

"You mean in your own bed, To-ya? Don't you usually wake up somewhere else?" Yukito teased. "Oh, shut up." 

"I love you too, To-ya." 

****

Aww…I always think it's cute when Touya and Yukito get close and smiled and are sweet like that. Who's immune to Yuki's big brown eyes and smile? Who can resist Touya's…Touya-ness? Not me. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
